


Ice Cream For Breakfast

by SweaterWeatherSeven



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Female Pronouns for Reader, Fluff and Angst, Mint Eye, Reader is fem - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Saeran mentions having kids once, Saeyoung Choi Is A Good Brother, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but nothing explicit, there's one line that implies MC and Saeran slept together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweaterWeatherSeven/pseuds/SweaterWeatherSeven
Summary: MC overhears a conversation between Saeran and Saeyoung and fears the worst. Turns out, it was all just one big misunderstanding on her part.Or, MC is sure Saeran wants to break things off with her. Saeran fully intends to do the complete opposite.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Ice Cream For Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly moving my works to AO3, so if you see this on tumblr (sweater-weather-seven), it is mine. Please let me know if you find it anywhere else. Enjoy!

At around eight in the morning, you awoke to the sun’s golden rays streaming in through the window and caressing your face gently. You let out a soft breath and yawned before snuggling deeper into the blankets you shared with Saeran every night, a small but genuine smile on your face. While you were slowly coming to your senses, the first thing you noticed was that his scent was everywhere- on the pillows, the blankets, and even you -and you found yourself craving Saeran’s embrace more so than the comfy blankets you were wrapped in at the moment. But as you finally opened your eyes and turned over to say good morning, the harsh reality of what had happened the night before crept back into your mind, and you found yourself staring at the empty space where Saeran should have been. Tears threatened to spill and your hands shook as you recalled the conversation you had accidentally overheard last night.

_“...to tell her, Saeyoung. How do I explain that to her? I’m no good with words like you are.” You froze in place on your way to the kitchen, your blood running cold. You knew Saeran was talking about you. He didn’t have any other female friends or acquaintances other than Jaehee, and he barely interacted with her as it was already. There was no way he could be talking about her. So...where was this conversation going?_

_“I don’t really know what to tell you. Are you sure you’re making the right decision? You need to at least figure that out first. MC deserves your honesty in this.” Saeyoung wasn’t joking around or laughing at all, which let you know they were having a serious conversation. And since you had heard your name at this point, you knew without a doubt that this was about you. You stayed in place, pressed against the wall and hidden in the shadows just around the corner._

_“I’ve given it a lot of thought. After everything we’ve been through...I really think it’s for the better. I just...” Saeran sighed heavily and it was quiet for a moment before Saeyoung spoke up._

_“You know I love you both. I will always support the two of you in anything you do, no matter what. So however this turns out, I’m here for both of you. If there’s anything I can do, just let me know.”_

_By now, you had a pretty good idea what the conversation was about, and you felt as if your entire world was crumbling into nothing. You couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Up until now, you’d thought your relationship with Saeran was going wonderfully; you had lots of happy memories together, you spent lots of time with each other, and you even slept in the same bed each night, limbs tangled together under one shared blanket. You’d helped him while he was recovering from from that awful place, Mint Eye, and you’d been patient with him the whole time and stuck by his side no matter what. You shared countless nights of pillow talk and whispers of sweet nothings to each other. You made sure your relationship was healthy and happy, and the two of you had experienced more than a fair share of milestones together, including intimacy. You and Saeran had both worked extra hard to get to that point. So, after all this time, why was this happening? Where had you gone wrong?_

_You had gone straight back to your bedroom after that, neither brother noticing you at all. Wiping away your tears so that Saeran wouldn’t see that you were upset when he came to bed (if he came to bed, that is), you lay down on your side and tried to sleep. Except, sleep wouldn’t come. Doubts clouded your mind endlessly, and it was hard to keep your composure under all the stress you felt. You started combing through the past couple weeks in your mind to see if you could remember anything that would have signaled something was wrong; any minor details, any words or actions, just, anything to help make sense of the situation. And the more you analyzed everything, the more it actually added up. Saeran had been...distant, lately. And nervous, too. He didn’t hold you so much anymore at night and he was going to bed and getting up at odd hours of the day. You’d passed it off as one of his flare ups and you hadn’t pushed him for answers because you wanted to respect his space. Now you wished you’d asked him what was wrong. Maybe you could have prevented this._

_You heard footsteps outside the door to the bedroom then, and you grew anxious. You weren’t sure if you wanted to bring this up now or later, or even at all. It was delusional, but part of you hoped that if you just ignored this and pretended like it never happened, it would just go away on it’s own. And so...you pretended to be asleep, and ignored when he softly called out your name after entering. You wanted to fall apart, but your will to ignore everything was somehow stronger. You didn’t make the slightest sound or movement as he slipped under the covers next to you, and you purposely labored your breathing so it would sound like you were deep in sleep. It must have worked, because he rolled over away from you and curled in on himself. After a while of pretending to be asleep, you felt a heaviness engulf you and realized you were genuinely tired and not just faking at this point. Giving in to exhaustion, you fell into slumber where you didn’t dream at all and only saw black. And..._

Now you were here.

You took some time to pull yourself together and get back into the mindset of trying to forget things before you had the will to get up for the day. By then it had only been a few minutes, but to you it felt as if the day was dragging along extra slow. You got up and changed clothes, then walked out of the bedroom to find Saeran. If you were going to pretend everything was fine and that nothing was wrong, then you would still need to act like you were in a relationship together.

You passed the living room where Saeyoung was passed out on the couch with an empty Dr. Pepper can in his hand, honey buddha chip bags strewn about, and crumbs dusting his red hair. You took the time to walk over, remove his glasses, and close the still open laptop on his chest with care, silently thankful that at least he had been fair to you in the conversation last night while still trying to be there for his brother. Whatever happened with Saeran, you still considered Saeyoung to be part of your family, and you were sure he felt the same. After throwing a blanket on top of him and leaving him to his mess on the couch, you turned and headed towards the kitchen. 

This time it was quiet as you approached, no secret conversations happening and no voices coming from the kitchen. You found Saeran standing at the kitchen counter with a tub of ice cream out and a spoon stuck in his mouth, his brows furrowed and a distant look in his eyes. You stood there for a moment, not saying anything, and wondered what you should do. Go up and kiss him? Hug him from behind? He hadn’t noticed you come in, probably because he was deep in thought. You could surprise him if you wanted, but you weren’t sure if you would end up spooking him or not. Instead, you shocked yourself by waltzing up to the silverware drawer, pulling out a spoon, and shoveling a spoonful of ice cream in your mouth while you stood next to him. No matter how hard you tried to ignore them, your feelings still lurked under the surface of everything, and ice cream sounded like a great distraction.

Saeran shifted his gaze to you and arched his brow in a questioning manner, but said nothing as the two of you stood in silence and continued to eat the frozen treat. You found yourself unable to look him in the eyes, and so you stared intently at the tub of ice cream the whole time while you ate, inspecting every visible chocolate chip you could find among the vanilla ice cream and cookie dough bits. This was much, _much_ harder than you thought it would be. How could you pretend to be in a happy relationship with the person next to you when it was clear that he had decided he was done? You weren’t sure how much longer you could hold out with the way he was looking at you.

“MC.” His voice was quiet and a bit timid, but you heard it anyways. He turned to face you, his eyes boring into you as you dug furiously at the ice cream and shoved a huge spoonful in your mouth before you could screw up by answering him. A frown formed on his lips, and he stuck his spoon temporarily in the ice cream so he could talk. “Something’s wrong. Do you...wanna talk about it?”

Damn it! How was he able to do that all the time? You’d forgotten how good he was at picking up on your emotions. No matter how subtle the difference in your mood, Saeran was tuned in to it. You’d just have to try harder to hide what you were feeling.

“It’s nothing...” You nervously laughed after swallowing your bite of ice cream. At this point you couldn’t even taste it anymore; you were just eating it mostly to busy yourself and put your focus on something other than the words that kept echoing in your head from last night. “I’m fine.” You struggled to even say the words. You were definitely not fine, and Saeran knew that.

“I’m not an idiot, MC. Something is bothering you. If you don’t want to talk about it that’s fine, but you should say so.”

“Saeran...” You said carefully, not knowing how to go about this. You desperately wanted to drop this awful act now. It had been torturous enough having to stand next to him for all that time and pretend you were fine. You still loved him. You were still _in_ love with him, and that broke you inside. You wanted so badly to confide in him, but how could you do that when he was the one causing the pain? It wasn’t fair. “Why do you care?” It came out a little colder than you meant it to, and you watched as his eyes widened in shock and he shook his head in disbelief. You just angrily shoved more ice cream in your mouth.

“ _Why do I care?_ ” he repeated. “MC, I love you. Do I need a reason other than that? I’m trying to be here for you, and you’re just pushing me away!” He looked a little angry, but mostly, you noticed confusion was written clear as day on his face. Did he really not understand how he had been acting for the past few days? You felt your chest get a little tighter and your eyes dampen.

“I heard what you and Saeyoung were talking about last night.” The words tumbled out of your mouth before you could stop them.

You missed it at the time, but right away, understanding dawned on Saeran’s face. “Then, that’s what this is about. MC, please let me explain.”

What was he waiting for, your permission? It wasn’t like you could give it to him anyway...you were too preoccupied with trying to choke back sobs. Everything was on the table now, and you longer had control over your feelings. No matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t stop the tears from coming, and you felt shameful for burdening Saeran with your emotions like this. Despite the state you were in, he continued.

“I...I’ve been thinking a lot, MC. About us.” There was a short pause. “We’ve been through a lot together, and I want to thank you for that. You were always by my side when I needed it, and even though I’m sure I hurt you quite a few times, you never left. You never gave up on me. We’ve had so much fun, and I always cherished our time spent together. I don't ever want to forget that. But it’s not enough... Damn it, it’s never enough! I...” Oh god. Here it comes. He’s going to break up with you. You knew it. “I think...no, I-”

“God, Saeran, just say it! I can’t take this anymore!” You looked up and caught his gaze, tears silently falling down your cheeks.

Saeran groaned in frustration and his face turned a bright shade of pink. And then...he said something so unexpected that you were left speechless.

“MC. I can never get enough of you, even though you’ve given me so much of yourself already. I still want more of you. I want to eat ice cream with you every morning, just like this. For... _for the rest of my life!_ ”

You dropped your spoon to the ground in utter shock, unable to say or do anything other than stare at him. The two of you had locked eyes, and you felt your face growing warmer by the second. If he was asking what you thought he was asking...

“Are you...” You swallowed hard. “Are you asking me to marry you?”

Your cheeks burned as soon as the words left your mouth. Saeran looked extremely flustered, but you saw sincerity and vulnerability in his eyes. You were suddenly captive to a sea of green, drowning in waves of emotions and feelings.

“Y-Yes! I know it’s not a proper proposal and I don't have a ring, but I didn’t think that the morning would go this way... So, MC, will you marry me?”

“But I thought...” Guilt stabbed you like a thousand knives in your heart when you realized you’d interpreted the conversation from last night wrong. Saeran hadn’t been insinuating that he wanted to break things off. _He’d been asking his brother for advice on how to propose to you._

“I know. When you told me that you overheard our conversation about you, I made a guess that you had only heard part of it. I think I was right. You thought I was going to break up with you, didn’t you?” More tears fell as Saeran wrapped you in his arms and rested his chin on your head. He held you while you cried and tried to apologize, but every time you attempted to say sorry or something similar, he shushed you. “I think that if I heard something like that, I would probably think the same thing. It’s not your fault. I have been a little distant lately while I was trying to plan things, so it’s understandable that you thought that way. I’m the one who should really be sorry.” He gave you an apologetic smile, and you wondered what you’d done to deserve this angel.

You sniffed and pulled away from his embrace to wipe your tears and meet his eyes again. “Saeran. Yes. Of course I’ll marry you. Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!”

“I’m...so happy to hear that...!” This time Saeran was the one to shed tears. But unlike most of the other times he’d cried, these tears were happy ones; tears of joy. After everything the two of you had been through, it was all worth it. You had no way of knowing, but for the first time in a very long time, perhaps since his childhood- Saeran felt true happiness and freedom in this moment. This felt like another chance for a better life. A chance to decide his own future; a future where everyone lived happily ever after and got everything they wanted in life. _A chance to build a family and a home._ “I love you so, so much.”

“I love you too, Saeran. There’s nothing we can’t do when we’re together.” You gave him a loving look as you grabbed onto his sweater and pulled him forward to kiss him. His lips were soft, and the taste of vanilla still lingered from the ice cream you’d shared together.

Saeran pulled away and cupped your face in his hands after a while, a dreamy expression on his face as he stared deep in to your eyes. “If that’s really true, then I...I want to do _everything_ with you, MC. I want to wake up to you every single morning and kiss you goodbye before you leave for work. I want us to be a happy family. You, me, and Saeyoung. I want us to have a nice house to come home to and to clean and to cook in. And I...I think I might want a-” He stopped abruptly and shook his face that was now beet red. “N-Never mind! That’s...probably pretty far off! Anyways...MC, I want you to promise me something.”

“Anything, Saeran.”

“Promise me...that you’ll have ice cream for breakfast with me. Every single morning, always.”

You laughed lightly at the thought of that. As absurd as it was, though, you nodded your head yes. It was precious and it was heartfelt. How could you say no to something like that knowing how much it meant to him?

“ _I promise I will have ice cream for breakfast with you, every single morning, always._ ”

Saeyoung stood in the entrance to the kitchen, a proud smile on his face as he watched the two of you. He knew his brother would figure everything out when the time came. Things were really starting to look up, and from here on out, he was sure that they would only get better. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing that you’d overheard their conversation, after all...otherwise, this morning wouldn’t have happened, and he never would have gotten the chance to eavesdrop on his brother’s proposal. Of course, he’d never tell either of them that he’d been awake and listening the whole time. Because how could he interrupt a moment so precious as this?


End file.
